injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Harley uses a variety of weapons, from a massive hammer to booby-trapped gifts. Thus, she is a Gadget User. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Harleen Quinzel was once an innocent girl that, upon graduating from Gotham University, she became infatuated with the criminals inhabiting Arkham Asylum. When she worked there as an intern, she was chosen to be the therapist for The Joker, where she was unwillingly manipulated into working beside him. Harleen helped escape from Arkham, thus dressing up as a harlequin simply named Harley Quinn. However, as Harley would fall into a relationship with Joker, it became unrequited, as the latter didn't actually care for her, and sometimes even manipulated her further to keep her in the game, essentially using her as a sort of whipping boy. Harley soon caught on and abandoned him, joining the elite Suicide Squad instead. Insurgency (Gods Among Us) After the Joker’s murder by Superman, Harley started the Joker Clan, who worship him as a martyr. She and the Joker clan carried out acts that distracted and annoyed the One Earth regime, earning the trust of the Insurgency. Injustice 2 Since the fall of the Regime, Harley Quinn has found little solace in the incarceration of Superman. Still feeling a tremendous void left by Joker's death, Harley remains an unstable and uneasy ally. Resolute in her conviction, she refuses to let fugitives, assassins, or even criminals she once called friends stand in the way of her exacting revenge upon the man who silenced The Joker’s laugh. Injustice: Gods Among Us Prime Reality Harley Quinn first appears alongside the Joker, helping prepare the nuke given to him by Lex Luthor with which he would destroy Metropolis. As they take the bomb off standby, Batman appears before them, teleported from the Watchtower. The Joker orders Harley to wait in their van, slapping her in the face to silence her when she protests. Insurgency Harley Quinn, now going by her real name Harleen, later confronts the Joker in Gotham City, believing him to be an impostor, as 'her' Joker was killed by Superman after destroying Metropolis. After a fight between the two, Harleen realizes from the Joker's fighting style that he is the real Joker and is overjoyed to see him. Harleen takes the Joker to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, hideout of the Joker Clan, a criminal force assembled in the Joker's memory. The Joker is quick to assume control of the Clan, using one of the durability enhancing pills given by Superman to his flunkies on himself. Shortly after this, Regime soldiers lead by Hawkgirl and Nightwing break into the hideout and attack the Clan. As the Joker fights off Hawkgirl and Nightwing, Harleen sends an S.O.S. to Insurgency Batman via a communication device given to her by the Insurgency. The Insurgency forces soon arrive and drive back the Regime. Batman orders Harleen and her men to lay low for the time being and takes the Joker into custody, believing him to be too dangerous to be let loose. When the Insurgency begins their bid to save the displaced Batman from being executed, Harleen receives orders from the Insurgency Batman to have the Joker Clan occupy as much law-enforcement as they can while they infiltrate Stryker's Island. Harleen complies, but goes against Insurgency Batman's orders and releases the Joker from his cell, although fears that Batman may be angry with her for doing it. Harleen and the Joker hijack a Regime vehicle and confront the Insurgency Lex Luthor in Metropolis as he heads to aid the Insurgency against the Regime. The Joker orders Harleen to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she ultimately fails. Fed up with Harleen and her incompetence, the Joker fires her and tries to kill her, cruelly stating that her death is a wonderful "severance package". However, Luthor intervenes and takes down the Joker in a fight. Enraged by his betrayal, Harleen prepares to kill the Joker with his own knife, but is ultimately convinced by Luthor to let him go, saying she's outgrown him. Returning the favor, Harleen shortly afterwards told the Joker Clan to stand down, citing that Luthor's their ally, also citing that Joker turned out not to be acting in their interests after all. She then informed Luthor that she will make sure Joker is still imprisoned and won't let him trick her again. In the epilogue, Harleen is shown escorting the Joker at gunpoint to the portal back to his dimension. Injustice 2 Harley is now a member-in-training of the Justice League. Batman and some others are training her in using her former villainous abilities and weapons to help people on the side of good. In addition to going out on the battlefield to fight, she is also put in charge of monitoring the data that Brother Eye collected. She also prefers by this time to be addressed by her real name, Harleen, though Batman uses her old moniker during the recon meeting. When Green Arrow and Black Canary arrive in the Batcave with Bruce Wayne, she is operating Brother Eye, but takes a moment to say hi to them when they arrive. Bruce then gets Harley to explain the current situation of how Gorilla Grodd and the Society plan to have Scarecrow ship fear gas from Slaughter Swamp to Grodd, and that he wants the three of them to stop them before the gas reaches Grodd. As the three begin to leave for the mission, Oliver ask Bruce if he really trusts Harley and he explains that she is now mostly a different person since Joker died. When the trio arrive at Slaughter Swamp, they secretly observe several of Scarecrow's henchmen helping Deadshot load his fear gas onto speed boats and talking about an invasion happening the next day. However, the group is ambushed by Poison Ivy and wrapped in her vines. At first Harley thinks that she is here to help them take down "the punks", but is shocked and heartbroken to discover that she is actually working with Scarecrow and Grodd rather than using her abilities for the side of good like she is. She is quickly able to escape from the vines using the knife she brought with her from the Batcave, then gives it to Black Canary who uses it to free herself and Green Arrow. While Green Arrow and Black Canary fight Scarecrow, Harley tries to reason with Ivy, saying that they could team up again and drive all the boys crazy like the old days, but Ivy coldly refuses this. After Harley finishes fighting Ivy, she goes to check on Green Arrow and Black Canary who have been exposed to Scarecrow's fear gas. Scarecrow then sprays Harley with his fear gas, but she easily blows it off saying she used to "huff this stuff for kicks". However Scarecrow sprays her with a new and even bigger amount of gas and forced to fight him. After Scarecrow is defeated, the gas begins to take its toll on Harley and he throws another fear gas bomb at her. Harley then falls asleep and begins dreaming of seeing the Joker and being at their old Amusement Park hideout. The Joker then tries to manipulate her into becoming her old self again (complete with the fear gas transforming Harley's outfit into her old "jester" costume), calling her "darling" and congratulating her on becoming a hero before compelling her to kill Batman. However, Harley pulls herself together and refuses to kill Batman, telling Joker that she is done being abused and controlled by him, and that while they were in love once upon a time their relationship is now over. After Joker is defeated, the effects of the gas wear off and Harley comes back to the real world, waking up from the bad dream. As she races to catch up with Black Canary and Green Arrow, Scarecrow and the others are escaping on their speed boats. After Green Arrow takes out some of the boats, Swamp Thing emerges from behind them. Although Harley tries to reason with him, saying that they are the good guys, Swamp thing doesn't listen to her and attacks them. After he is defeated, Harley tells him that it's Scarecrow and his goons who are threating the swamp and they came to stop him. Once Swamp Thing realizes that she is telling the truth, he helps defeat the remaining goons and protects them from Scarecrow. Harley then thanks him for his help and offers him a spot on the team, which he respectfully declines. The trio eventually make their way to Gorilla City. Once the arrive they observe Grodd and his society talking to his gorilla army. Black Canary orders Harley to keep the jet harm and be ready to bail them out. However, she is captured by Grodd and his gorilla army. As she is being escorted away by Catwoman and some gorilla troops, she attacks them and rescues Harley. Together they defeat the gorillas and escape back to Gotham. Afterwards, during the meeting between Batman and Superman's teams, Batman explains that Harley and Catwoman will assist Cyborg in restoring Brother Eye. Later, at Arkham Asylum, Ivy places Harley under her spell with her hypnotic toxins when she ambushes them, calling her "my sweet Harley". Catwoman and Cyborg fight Harley two against one, waking her up from Ivy's control. However she begins to go into shock and is revived by Cyborg with his defibrillator after their fight with Poison Ivy. Once they get to entrance of the Batcave, Catwoman orders Harley to guard the door and makes sure no one follows them in. Eventually she makes her way to Metropolis where Wonder Woman is about to kill Cheetah. After checking on Supergirl to make sure she is OK, she turns her attention to Diana. She shoots Diana's sword out of her hand and states her intent, citing Batman's "no killing" rule and comparing Superman to Joker. Enraged, Diana stabs Harley. Supergirl quickly knocks Diana away and rushes to Harley's aid. She then uses her heat vision to close the wound. After she defeats Wonder Woman, she then carries Harley away to safety. She is not seen again through the rest of the game, but it's believed that she was too weak to continue the fight against Brainiac and is elsewhere recovering from her injury. Powers and Abilities Though as normal as any human can be, Harley Quinn is a highly dangerous and unpredictable fighter thanks to her years of serving as the Joker's right hand woman, her sanity having eroded away and leaving a madwoman where there was once a professional psychologist. Much like her Mr. J, Harley is a lithe, agile opponent, possessing a high skill of gymnastic level of acrobatics, allowing her to move quickly around the battlefield and all over her opponent for close range attacks. Like the Joker, Harley uses various weapons, ranging from twin large barrel revolvers for dual fire, a large joke gun that fires a huge projectile, explosive cupcake shaped bombs, syringes loaded with an unknown toxic substance, and her favorite weapon, an oversized mallet for greater striking power, though the hammer is worthless against invulnerable opponents such as Lobo. In regards to her use of firearms, she is on par with Deadshot. Though insane, Harley is still a skilled psychologist, able to analyze and diagnose her opponents in short order. Special Moves *'Pop Pop:' Harley fires a pink projectile from one of her oversized pop guns. Can be charged for a stronger but slower projectile. The Meter Burn version increases the damage. *'Line of Fire:' Harley fires a single shot from her revolver. The Meter Burn version has Harley fire a second shot from her other revolver. *'Heads Up:' Harley fires two shots from both of her revolvers. The Meter Burn version has her turn around after the shots and fire two more into the air. *'Oopsy Daisy (Air):' Harley Quinn jumps into the air and fires two shots from her revolvers aimed down. The Meter Burn version has her fire a second time. *'Cupcake Bomb:' Harley tosses a cupcake over her shoulder than explodes when it connects with her opponent. The Meter Burn version has Harley throw a second cupcake bomb, though at a shorter arc. *'Play Doctor:' Harley grabs her opponent, turns them around and swiftly injects them with a harmful substance. The Meter Burn version increases the damage. *'Silly Slide:' Harley does a quick dash. *'Tantrum Stance': Harley does a drop kick then lays on the floor, and is able to follow up with several different attacks: **A cartwheel. **A sweeping kick. **A series of rapid shots. **A forwards or backwards roll. Character Trait * Bag O' Tricks: 'Harley Quinn's character trait is the ability to pull out a random item, which can be used to help her in a fight. The items that can be pulled out and their abilities include (''Injustice): **Picture of The Joker - Harley kisses the picture, temporarily giving her a strength boost. **Time Bomb - Harley tosses the bomb, causing damage to her opponent. **Poison Ivy Plant - Harley sniffs the plant, returning some of her health. * '''Bud Rush: Harley throws a dog treat and either Bud or Lou will charge at the opponent. If Harley holds the button longer both Bud & Lou will charge at the opponent. (Injustice 2) Other Moves *'Grab:' Harley grabs her opponent, shoots her pop gun next to their ears, disorienting them, then does an acrobatic grab and slams them into the ground. Super Move *'Mallet Bomb:' Harley pummels her opponent with a mallet knocking him/her back before she runs and slides between their legs, placing an exploding pie underneath the opponent, which explodes and sends them flying. (Injustice) *'Get 'Em Boys:' Harley throws a bomb at her enemy, which stuns them. She summons Bud & Lou to bite them repeatedly before she whacks them with a bat. (Injustice 2) Move List Endings Injustice The defeat of Superman filled Harley with confidence. She knew what she was capable of, and knew what she wanted. She traveled to the visitors' Earth and freed the Joker from prison. Returning to her world, they married in a ceremony that set Gotham ablaze. At the reception, the cake cutting ceremony took a gruesome turn. As her new husband playfully mashed her face into the cake, years of abuse took its toll. Something in Harley snapped. She used the ceremonial knife to slash Joker's throat. Still in her wedding gown, Harley now resides permanently in Arkham Asylum. Injustice 2 I still can't believe it. Me. Bringing down Brainiac. Who knew? Still Bats surprised me, offerin' me a spot in the Justice League. Not totally sure he ain't crazy, but who says no to that guy? Y'know being good feels good. But every now and again, every once in a while. I get this irresistible urge to go out and bash some heads! Hopefully, being good'll stick long term. Til' I'm sure, my kid Lucy's still gonna know me as her crazy aunt Harleen. Maybe someday I can give her the real scoop. Costumes Injustice ;Default Harley Quinn wears a purple and red modified boyfriend cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by brown leather straps. She has a domino mask and a necklace with a joker card. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that go up to a little under her elbow. She wears purple briefs and purple and red leggings with a diamond pattern on them. She has shin-high black boots. Her hair is in pigtails and is two toned (red/black) with the black half taking on a green tint due to the mixture of the dye color with her naturally blonde hair. ;Insurgency Harley Quinn wears a red and black jacket that exposes her torso and underarms, with the words "Kiss This" written on the back. She wears a white shirt with a Joker-like smiley face on it, black and red padding on her arms, fingerless gloves, and a choker necklace. She has a small brown belt and red and black leather pants with black boots. Her hair is in pigtails, wrapped in red (left) and black (right) fabric, and is blonde. Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Harley Quinn, Mad Love. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Harley Quinn in Batman: Arkham City. *She was the first DC character planned as downloadable content for Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, along with Quan Chi. Both Harley and Quan Chi were eventually scrapped due to financial issues. *On the Main Menu, when Harley is fighting Wonder Woman, she is wearing a necklace with a skulled jester. However, her character model is wearing a necklace with a joker card. *Harley Quinn was originally created for Batman: The Animated Series (voiced at that time by Arleen Sorkin) and was later adapted into DC Comics Batman's comic books. *According to concept art, Harley's pet hyenas Bud and Lou were considered to be in the game and maybe even a part of her gameplay but they never appeared in the final design of Harley and her move set. They appear as an unlockable icon for completing all of Harley Quinn's S.T.A.R Labs missions. However, they do appear in Injustice 2 in her main intros and her Super Move, but not the Story Mode. *Harley Quinn's tattoo on her right arm in Batman: Arkham City does not appear on the Injustice: Gods Among Us version of Harley Quinn's Arkham City skin. *Harley Quinn is, comic debut-wise, the second youngest character in the game, having made her debut in September 1993. The youngest being Grid. *Harley Quinn's original costume appears in the Injustice: Annual issue, making her the second character to have her original costume appear in the series alongside Superman. *If Harley and Mr. Freeze were to battle against each other, they'll reference Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic indirectly. **Incidentally, Harley's voice actress Tara Strong is also Twilight Sparkle's voice actress. Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Insurgence Member Category:Batman Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Playable in Story Category:Justice League Villains Category:Heroes